


I Missed You

by ImAGeeseGoose



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series)
Genre: I tried to make it as inclusive as possible, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Reader's gender is unspecified, Visitation Day, parole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGeeseGoose/pseuds/ImAGeeseGoose
Summary: It's been nearly a year and a half since Yancy helped break you out of Happy Trails Penitentiary. It's finally time to pay him a visit.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier) & Reader
Kudos: 6





	I Missed You

Waiting in the visitation room at Happy Trails Penitentiary was proving to be one of the most stressful moments in your life. 

You’re a literally secret agent. You had been on a life-changing heist in which you battled zombies, sailed the high seas with pirates, and even discovered an ancient artifact with a knockoff Indiana Jones. 

You take a moment to consider all this and countless other adventures you’d been on.

Still, sitting at the table, waiting for Yancy to walk through the door, was the most anxious you had ever been.

You didn’t think Yancy would even want to see you; you had waited nearly a year and a half to visit him. You didn’t even send any letters out of fear of them being traced back to you. 

When you finally walked through the door, you were still half-convinced you’d be arrested on the spot.

But when no one remotely recognized you, not even the few inmates you could remember, you felt like an idiot.

All this precaution was for nothing. He probably hated you for this. You should just leave. He doesn’t want to see you.

Before you could even start to get out of your seat, the doors slowly opened to reveal Yancy. He hesitantly walked in.

He wore an unsure look as if he was waiting for someone to pop out and say it was all a prank and laugh in his face. 

When this didn’t happen, he glanced around, still unsure, until his gaze found yours.

You pensively waited for Yancy to do something, anything, but he just stood and stared at you.

Why isn’t he yelling at me yet? You thought. He should be mad. He should be screaming in my face for abandoning him! Why is this so much worse?

He stood still for a moment longer until the guard behind him encouraged him forward. He slowly walked over to the table you were sitting at and gently sat down, not saying a word.

You looked down, ashamed, and unable to bear looking at his confused face for a moment longer. After a minute, you worked up the courage to speak.

“Heya, Yance…”

He stayed silent, and you risked a glance at his face to see his expression hadn’t changed.

“Yancy?” You tried to break him out of the trance he had seemed to fall into.

Another moment passed.

“You came… you really came…” he finally said, in the exaggerated New Yorker accent that you had missed so much.

“Yeah, I’m sorry-” you started but paused when the hugest grin broke out on his face.

“Oh my god, I missed you so much! I wasn’t sure you’d come!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry it took so long. I had to let things blow over until I risked coming back. Yancy, I’m so sorry! I wish I had come back sooner or even sent a letter or anything. I feel so terrible!”

You opened your mouth to continue, but he stopped you by grabbing your hands and holding on tightly. His face went serious.

“No, no, no, don’t be sorry, you did what you had to. I completely understand.” He smiled again, “I’m just so glad you came back! Honestly, I didn’t think you would.”

You were surprised at that, “Of course I’d come, Yance! Helping me break out was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I would never forget something like that. Besides, I missed you like hell. You’re my friend Yancy.”

"I missed you too, bird," he replied.

“Bird?” you chuckled.

He laughed a bit before saying, “Yeah, I dunno... it was dumb-”

“No, no,” you cut him off. ”I like it.”

Yancy brightened up at that. “Well, I’m glad.”

It was quiet between you two for a moment.

“So, how’s prison life been treating you?”

Conversation was easy after that. Yancy told you stories of all the trouble he and the other inmates got into and mentioned that he was writing a musical in between. You talked about how you’d left the agency and started a new life and how grateful you were to get to enjoy the little moments and finally feel normal. Which brought you to the topic at hand, one you had been nervous to mention.

“Yance, you have to know, I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want to, but have you ever considered leaving this place yourself?”

At that, his good mood seemed to dim a bit.

“Don’t get me wrong, I know you love it here. I’d never ask you to abandon your family, but… the outside world can be beautiful, you know? Nothing beats watching the sunset, or climbing trees, or just relaxing to the sound of rain on a window. I don’t want you to miss out on the beauty of it all.”

You paused to give him a moment to think about it.

“... I- I dunno, bird. It sounds nice, it really does, but… but you know that I’ve done some stuff, I… I’m not the best person, y’know?”

“Yancy,” you stated, and he looked up at you. “Would you ever do anything like that again?”

“NO!” he yelled, startling everyone in the room. He glanced around apologetically, then started again quietly. “No, of course not.”

“Would you even consider hurting one single person?” you question.

“Never,” he said firmly.

“Then I believe you are perfectly fit to be free and out there to have a life of your own, where you can do anything you want. You deserve that chance, Yancy.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course, Yance!”  
“Well…” he started, “If you really think so… then maybe I’ll give parole a chance. It’s coming up in a few months.” He paused.

“Yancy, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” you reminded him. “But if you choose to do this, I’ll support you in every way I can.” You smiled encouragingly.

His face softened before he replied, “Thank you. For you, I’ll try, I really will,” he said sincerely. “I wanna be free!” he sang, reminding you of when he sang an entire musical number just to welcome you to the family.

You chuckled softly and gently grabbed his hands. “Thank you, Yancy.”

“Why’re you thanking me? I should be thanking you!”

You thought for a moment before replying, “I missed you, Yancy. I’m just so glad to see you giving life a chance, and I can’t wait to help you rediscover the world.”

You both teared up a bit at that.

“Thanks, bird, I really appreciate it,” he said, barely containing his tears.

He paused and glanced around, seeing the other inmates and visitors starting to leave. “Looks like it’s about time to go. I’ll be seeing you next time, right, bird?”

You smiled softly and replied, “Yeah, Yance, I’ll see you soon.”

You weren’t going to miss another visitation until Yancy was out of there for good, not if you could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Goose, nice to meet ya. This is my first fic, so don't judge too hard on how cliche it is for a Yancy/Reader fic. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! And tell me what you think! I want to get better at this whole writing thing so I'd really appreciate feedback. Have a lovely day, kiddos!


End file.
